Temptation is a Sin, Right!
by CaffeineLove87
Summary: Summary: [AU] Welcome to Fairy Academy, the number one school in all of Fiore in both academics and sports. Lucy Heartfilia, fresh off the train her hopes high and her heart beating wildly in her chest, she needed something different in her life after running away from home. What better way to bring that about than return to her home town? NaLu slight LucyxSting.
1. Chapter One: Enter the Heroine

Temptation is a Sin, Right

* * *

 _(A/N: So here I am, back from the dead and what not. I wanted to try something a little different. You see I am a HUGE fan of Fairy Tail. I just love everything about Hiro Mashima's masterpiece. So I got the brilliant idea to attempt to create a fanfiction. This is brand new and I hope you like it. Feel free to leave feedback. I know it's short but c'mon, what can you expect from a Prologue? Anyhoo, happy reading my lovelies._

* * *

 **Summary: [AU] Welcome to Fairy Academy, the number one school in all of Fiore in both academics and sports. Lucy Heartfilia, fresh off the train her hopes high and her heart thobbing wildly in her chest, she needed a change of scenery in her life after the sudden death of her father. What better way to bring that about than return to her home town? She was not expecting running into the most popular boy in school and making a fool of herself. On second thought who is he and why does he seem familar to her? NaLu**

* * *

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima. 😊_

 _Chapter One: Enter the Heroine_

It was a typical summer afternoon in Magnolia, a city located in the southeastern part of Fiore. With a population of 60,000 and the majority of that being Academy students and merchants, it can be quite the busy city. Canals both divide Magnolia vertical and diagonal, as well as make an island out of the center most part of the town. In the direct center of that so called island resided Magnolia's most important, famous and distinctive landmarks the towering medieval like building called Kardia Cathedral. It large gate faces down the middle of the path, it's large bell forever lying dormant.

The second most influential landmark was the equally towering mass known as Fairy Academy, the top most famous school in all Fiore. In the southernmost part of the city and off the shores of Lake Scilliora the three story academic marvel leaves a monumental impression on everyone who manages to glimpse the impressive architecture. While holding the torch of the top school in both academics and sports, it is near impossible to get admitted. It's common knowledge that unless you are filthy rich or brilliant wither it be mentally or physically, you might as well give up on seeking admittance.

"Go me." A soft voice mumbled, snapping the brochure they'd been reading closed with a loud 'thwap'.

"...now approaching Magnolia Station. If this is you stop prepare for departure through the side doors…" A loud male voice directed from the over head speakers.

"About time. I was starting to think this train would be my grave." The soft voice sighed heavily, moving long pale fingers through shimmering golden hair in an effort to tame her messy hair.

By the time she managed to pull her long straight hair into a side ponytail, she could finally make out the turnstiles of the train station. A broad smile lifted the corners of her mouth and pressed her face against the cool window. She was home, or well what ever remained of her childhood home. Just picturing herself as a small girl roaming the isles of Book Land for the perfect book to convince her mom to read to her before bed and eating colorful cakes at Magnolia Cake Shop, cause her heart to race and her eyes to burn. Such pleasant bittersweet memories played like a speedy clip show across her mind.

 _I'm home mama…_

* * *

The sun was sinking low into the bright blue surf of Lake Scilliora, as Lucy made her way through the train station's heavy glass doors. A scowl of annoyance marring her pale face. Perturbed she was at the over worked check-out attendant, who snapped at her for the blonds inquiry for a map of the area. She'd tried her best to remain calm as the dark haired woman snatch a small colorful map and a brochure of Magnolia's attractions and events off the rack behind the counter and shoved it into Lucy's plastic bag, more than likely causing some sort of damage to the blonde's other items in her shopping bag.

"Thank you for your business." The woman muttered, turning around and disappearing through the doors behind the the check-out station before Lucy could do little more than open her mouth.

What a witch... Lucy thought as she stepped into the comfortable late afternoon sunshine.

Lifting and arm the shield her chocolate brown eyes from the harmful rays, she looked off into the horizon where the buildings blocked the shore and brilliant blue sea. Fat white sea gulls flew over head, making a racket as the screeched signaling their decent on what ever bit of discarded food the litter the paved road. Lucy watched them for a few moments, before resuming her trek to Fairy Academy, tugging her large blue suitcase behind her. In two days, she would be attending the most prestigious school in all of Fiore. The entrance exam had been simple enough, but she was running out of time to perpare.

There was so much to do now that she thought about it. She had uniforms to buy, materials, a new bag, shoes and only the gods knew what else. Just thinking about it made her eye twitch and a dull ache settle behind her eyes. Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, there was no use worry about it now. The blond would just have to hope for the best.

Lucy smiled sweetly at the people she passed, as she made her way down the ever winding cobblestone road. Every now and again she would pause and peer through the clear glass windows into a shop. Small children laughed loudly as they weaved through the people roaming the paths either heading to work or out shopping. It was indeed peaceful, fueling the feeling deep in her chest that she'd made the right choice in returning to her old home town. She was going against her father's dying wishes in leaving the home he'd made for them after her mother's passing, but the thought of living alone in the mansion made her anxious and more than a little emotional.

"I just wanted a better life for you. Going back to that town for whatever the reason will be a mistake. You deserve so much more than I was able to give you. Layla will never forgive me for becoming that what she hated the most. I am so sorry my precious daughter."

She feared the words he mumbled to her while laying frail and dying in his hospital bed would forever play on loop in her mind.

Jude Heartfilia was a beast of a man before the disease wiped it away, and aristocratic face and harsh jaw bone. Lucy knew he cared about her, loved her even, but the fact she bore a striking resemblance to her mother and his late wife Layla Heartfilia made it difficult. She tried to conjure a memory of her mother, but never formed a image in her mind. She'd been rather young when her mother passed, her father grief stricken he was tore down and hid all evidence of her.

Lucy shook her head in a vein attempt to purge the depressing thoughts of her deceased family. The sixteen year old was eager to start a new, to escape the horrors of past. What better way than to pack up what little bit that was left of her treasured possessions and disappear in the dead of night to avoid being found out? Her plan went off without a hitch, she only hoped the lake separating her miserable old life from her joyous new life was enough space. All she needed was for him to find her, than her miraculous escape would be for not.

Sighing, Lucy quickened her pace down the hill towards the coast as if she could actually feel the cold overbearing dark gaze watching her every move. She knew it was impossible for the man her father hired to protect her in his stead to find her, the blond made sure to put enough sleeping pills into his evening cup of tea to knock out a full grown elephant. Doubt and panic crept down her spine, making her heart race and her eyes cloud with fear lacedo tears. She needed some place to hide and fast. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea, she covered her mouth in hopes that would halt the bile rising in her throat.

Large brown eyes darted from left to right in search of a safe haven. The blond took a sharp turn onto a dirt road that ran parallel to the lake shore. Bright blue waves lapped at the pale sand beach littered with pedestrians sunbathing in the last bit of the days sun. Momentarily distracted by the peach colored sunset, Lucy wasn't paying attention to what lay ahead of her until it was too late. A soft crunching sound followed by a loud wail unlike anything she'd heard in her life filled her ears and stopped her dead in her tracks.

The teen turned around to see what she'd stepped on and hurt so badly, her eyes widened once she found the victim. A large cat- no a large sky cat lay curled in a ball nursing it's white tipped tail with a bright red tongue. The initial shock of seeing such an oddly colored feline quickly faded into the back round when it dawned on her she'd cause the creature harm. Hesitation nipped at her knees as she approached the animal, her fingers reaching out from her extended arm.

"I am so sorry Mr. Kitty." Her voice broke slightly, "Are you alright?"

The bright blue feline sat up quickly, revealing a white belly as it stared at her with big black eyes. Lucy squatted low enough that her posterior rested on the heels of her heeled brown boots. The cat approached slowly, sniffing her fingertips with it's wet back nose before it rubbed it cheek against her fingers. This made Lucy smile warmly, as she began stroking his chin. The cat me we'd softly, before sinking it's tiny teeth into the side of her pointer finger.

"What the-" Lucy cried out, as she jumped back stunned.

The blond had only a second to check the damage done to her hand before the cat hissed loudly and charged her full tilt. Lucy screamed fearful, snatching her rolling suitcase and running as fast as she could in the direction she hoped lead to Fairy Academy.

* * *

 _(A/N: So did anyone notice? I change a fewhile things and added a few more. I had a new idea last night while entertaining ideas for stories. I am proud to say I have a concrete plot and am no longer working on a whim. Hope ya'all are pleasedoing with the changes. I should be posting the chapter tomorrow night at the latest.)_


	2. Chapter Two: Finally Home

Temptation is a Sin, Right?!

* * *

 _(A/N: Good morning and evening ya'all I am so excited to finally be able to post this chapter. I have decided who is going to be our Lucy's beasties. It took alot of thought and weighing but I decide I wanted to do something different than the other fanfiction I have read. Don't worry Levy is going to be in the story and become closer to Lucy but her best friend and roommate is going to be someone else. I hope ya'all enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review.)_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima. 😊_

* * *

Chapter Two: Finally Home

Lucy gasped for breath, as her head fell back to take in the marvel before her. The demented creature she'd inadvertently stepped on lost interest in her as she sped past a seafood stand. Once she was sure that the beast was done pursuing her, she sighed and finished the trek to her new home. Her arms were sore from tugging her heavy luggage, but it was worth the mild discomfort in the end. Now a good twenty minutes later she stood before the towering monstrosity that was Fairy Academy.

The school though western in design had a gothic feel to it, with it stone walls and dark stained wooden stairs leading up to heavy looking twin red stained doors. The main hall which held the administration rooms such as, the admittance hall, the dean's office, faculty lounge, discipline council, nurses office and other stuff that didn't concern her so much. The roof to the administration hall was crimson shingledo and held up by two ivory pillars in the front, the outer walls were anot off white. A dozen or so rectangular buildings spanned on for milestablishing behind the main building, yet stopped just short of the grassy hills aptly named Fairy Hills which housed the on campus dormitories. Lucy assumed the buildings behind the admadministration build where classrooms.

The blond chewed her lip feeling a sudden sinking feeling in her gut, nervousness caused her legs to sway beneath her. This was it, there was no going back now. She wouldn't even if she could, she decided she wanted to get away and that was what she was going to do. Resolve settled over her, pushing her forward and up the stairs. Her suitcase clicked up the stairs behind her and before she knew it, she was pushing through the heavy doors and into the large room inside.

The inside of the intimidating build was alot bigger than she'd first assumed. The floors were hard beige ceramic tiles that made alot of noise when moved across, the walls though smudged with fingerprints was a calming navy blue. Lucy felt her jaw go lax as she stared up at the tiered shimmer silver and navy blue chandelier over her head. Turning in a full circle she noticed a long going straight ahead when you walked in and also to her left. To her right was a glass a tan stained door, the door she'd hoped held the person she need to talk to.

On the other side of the door she was greeted with pastel colored walls and shinny looking lightly stained wooden floors . A woman sat behind the large oak desk partially hidden by a monster of a computer. As Lucy approached, the harsh sound of the woman clicking away on the keyboard filled her ears. The woman was attractive as far as a middle-aged woman could be, her light brown colored hair that fell in long waves behind her back and her dark brown eyes were ringed by oval shaped glasses and perched on a bridge of a petite nose. She wore a fitted emerald green dress with a fuzzy ivory callored.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"Uh-um yes ma'am, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." She visually gulped, "I have an appointment with Dean Dreyar."

The woman nodded, " Have a seat. I'll let him know your here."

The blond did as she was told, with a heavy sigh she sank into the cool chocolate brown leather chair. A sudden wave of fetigue assulted her as she made herself comfortable, reminding her she'd been awake for over twenty-six hours. Yawning loudly into the back of her hand, she stretched her legs out infront of her to relieve her sore muscles. She quickly tugged her phone out of the pockets of her faded denium capries to check the time, only to sigh as the numbers read out five thirty. She hoped to be done with the long and tedious processed of signing papers and starting her school supply shopping.

 _Damn! I've got half an hour to get to the manditory admissions ceremony._ She remembered suddenly.

"Ms. Heartfillia." The desk lady called, "Dean Dreyar will see you now. Just head down the hall over there and his office should is the fourth door on the right."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed as she pushed her suitcase under the large old school coatrack, "I'll be right back."

The blond moved in a quick stride down the hall the brisk receptionists motioned, her old scuffed white tennis squaking on the polished floors. Lucy cringed inwardly, silently wishing she'd found the time to buy a new pair before her a meeting with the dean. With a heavy sigh she continued her trek until reaching the dean's door. The name M. Dreyar carved into a shinny and painted over in black paint on a golden plaque on the door. She studied the name a moment more, before knocking on the door.

"Yes. Yes. Who is it?" Came a gruff yet muffled masculine voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh-um...Lucy. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I have an appointment." She answered, her voice shaking slightly from nerves.

"Oh yes come in."

The first thing our blond heroine noticed once she entered the large office, was how hard it tried to portray it was decorated to suit and elder gentleman. Large dark wood bookcases lined the inner walls of the room, every shelf crammed with dusty looking hardback books of various colors and size. In the dead center of the room sat a large desk made to match the shelves perfectly, a beast of a computer making up most of the shiny surface, a phone off to the side with red flashing buttons and a black desk lamp. She noticed briefly the large brown leather desk chair was turned around giving her full veiw of just how expensive the leather was to make such a seat. Lucy wiped her palm on her pants nervously, unease settling in her stomach as she shut the door with a deafening click.

"You must be the impressive young woman who made the highest marks in a decade on the admittance exam, I have heard so much about." The chair turned slowly and revealed the speaker, "I must say I am impressed."

A small elderly man stared up at her with eyes the color of fresh coal, his thick eyebrows arched over his eyes in such an intimidating way. The dean was going bald at his old age, what was left of his snow white hair rimmed the outer most of his head and seemed to curl skywards. He wore an immaculate white button up dress shirt and shine black loafers, as well as an air of superiority that made Lucy all the more nervous. That coupled with the stern appraisal his stance was giving off made her want to run for the hills.

"Y-Yes sir." She answered meekly, "Or that is what my letter read."

After a moment the dean smiled at her, "Well in that case welcome to Fairy Academy, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you sir." Lucy flashed him a warm smile, "Happy to be here."

"Well my dear, there really isn't much we need to do here." He said evenly, "I just like to meet the kids who come into my school. So unless you have any questions..."

Lucy shook her head.

"Then fell free to stop by Ms. Evergreen's desk and pick up your student handbook, class list, student id, and the order form for your uniform. You should have one in your dormitory waiting for you. Be sure to change before heading to the manditory freshman orientation." He stated, "You dorm room should be written in your student handbook."

"Yes sir."

"I expect good thingsign from you Ms. Heartfilia." He gave her a warm look, "If you need me foright anything be sure to come to me no matter what."

"I promise." She said meaning it, "Thank you sir."

* * *

Lucy wasted no time sliding her dormitory card key through the slot locared to the right of her designated room. The light flashed green signaling it was unlocked, she swung the door open without a second thought. The scent of a soft open breezed filled her nostrils, making her sigh contentlyrics and feel at peace. After so long on the road and sleeping on a train, the only thought that seemed to occupy her mind was sleep. Luck was not on her side as it stood, she had a little over an hour to get a shower and get ready for orientation.

The blond closed the door with a heavy sigh, before shoving her suitcase off to the side behind the door. The room was nothing too spectacular, two full size wooden framed beds on opposite sides. Two wooden desks side by side, a tall floor lamp by each bed, two small dressers and a closet she suposed she was to share with her roommate. Good thing she left all but like two of her nice dresses and coats back in her father's estate. She also noticed a door off to the side that led to the bathroom, which swung open as if on question.

"You must be Lucy."

A beautiful slender girl with long flowing azure hair that fell in waves down her back stood just inside the bathroom. Her skin was porcelain pale and hidden under their school uniform, the dark colors making her look more like a ghost than a person. Her dark blue eyes held a look of bland boredom as she crossed the room and plopped down on the bed off on the right side of the room. Lucy watched her go, unsure of what to think of the girl as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

"I'm Juvia Lockser." The girl stated blandly, not waiting for an answer.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy flashed her a quick smile before, plopping down on the other bed.

"Likewise." Juvia didn't return her smile, instead she reached under her pillow and pulled a rinkled piece of paper from under her pillow and hugged it tightly.

The blond slid off her bed onto sleep deprived limbs and stumbled across the room, retrieving a plastic wrapped uniform from the desktop. As she crossed the room, she got a good look at the rinkled paper the blue haired girl was staring at longingly. A handsome boy with thick ebony hair that seemed to spike in all directions and dark blue eyes. It was a candidate picture obviously snapped unaware to the boy, who stood shirtless and leaning against a chipped white wall. One lone leg bent and his bare foot pressed flat against the wall.

"Boyfriend?" Lucy asked before she could stop herself.

* * *

 _(A/N: And there you have it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Love ya'all.)_


	3. Chapter Three: Pink Haired Boys

Temptation is a Sin, Right?!

* * *

 _(A/N: Heyo my lovelies she, hope ya'all are in the mood for some reading. I got a little type happy since I realized I can post stuff from my tablet. Isn't that neat?! I'm so excited! Anyhoo happy reading and as always leave me some feedback back._

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima. 😊_

* * *

Chapter Three: Pink Haired Boys Should Come With a Warning Label 

Lucy couldn't believe her rotten luck. Not only was she running late to the mandatory orientation ceremony for the entire freshman class, she'd also forgotten her student id in her dorm room. If she'd hadn't been so busy chatting with her obsessive roommate about her crush and checking to make sure she had everything she needed, she would've had the time to glance at her pink Hello Kitty wall clock. To make matters worse, she didn't have time to turn back. All wasn't too terribly lost, she was fortunate the main office was on the way to the stadium.

She managed to swipe a visitor's pass and hook it around her neck before sprinting out the glass door and down the hall. Now all she needed to do was to ride the elevator to the first floor and cross the grassy courtyard and she'd find the massive stadium. Sighing, she streaked down the hall in search of the elevators. The blond knew they had to be around here somewhere, the nice lady in the office had said so.

She ripped her favorite blue hair bow from her wrist and jammed it between her teeth, while she gathered her thick gold colored hair. She then quickly wound the ribbon around her hair in an almost passible ponytail. She also combed her fingers through her bangs in an attempt to tame her hair. She felt silly fussing over her appearance, having never been the type of girl to worry about what other people thought of her. Yet the need to make a good first impression always seemed to win out in the end.

She had to admit the school uniform was indeed cute, unlike other uniforms she'd had the extreme distaste of wearing in the past. With it's just shy of knee length charcoal grey and sky blue checkered pleated skirt, knee high sky blue stockings, bright blue tie, white short sleeved button up callored under shirt, thick dark grey cotton vest complete with the schools logo located on the breast pocket over her heart and black leather tennis shoes. Lucy grinned happily at her accomplishments; even more so that she didn't have to slow down to fix her hair. Noticing the corner she needed to round to find the elevators, she skidded some but managed to turn in time so she didn't run into the wall dividing the bathrooms.

Struck by something hard and unseen until it was too late. The air rushed free of her lungs in one gust, as she hit what felt to be a wall with such force she slid across the smooth tile floor a few feet on her rear. A sharp pain rushed along her spine, making her wince and her eyes to tear up.

"What the…"

She only had a second to wonder what she'd crashed into, before she heard the deep masculine voice grumble something that sounded oddly like curses under their breath in another language. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. She hesitated, before lifting her head to apologize to the boy.

Lucy was no stranger when it came to members of the opposite sex. Sure her long blond hair that fell down her back in slight waves and dark brown eyes were considered an boring on common, that hadn't stopped the few boy brave enough to seek her affections. She would humor them for the most part, but after a while she realized they were lacking something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The boy kneeling on the floor rubbing his head absentmindedly messing up his thick salmon colored hair was truly remarkable. From where she sat on the floor she could just make out the slight muscle definition to his lean frame. She knew he was tall judging by his long legs. She also knew he didn't really care for his appearance. His long charcoal grey and sky blue uniforms pants looked almost a rinkled, his tie was loose, the white undershirt was untucked and his black leather tennis shoes were terribly scuffed.

Suddenly the boys head snapped up, as if reading her critical judgements. Lucy's breath caught in her throat when his attention zeroed in on her. His dark eyes flashing at the sight of her and making her cheeks flush a light pink. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Rather embarrassedly she closed her mouth and rose making sure to keep her head bowed so he wouldn't notice her burning face.

With a short mental pep talk that consisted solely of her screaming at how acting like the kind of silly girls she saw daily flouncing around in hopes of attracting the attention of boys was stupid. Much like the one she just collided with. After a moment she found her voice, the fact she hadn't been looking at him help greatly.

"I am rather sorry for running in to you." Her voice cracking slightly, "You see I'm running l-"

"What is your name?"

Lucy lifted her head, her eyebrow rising in unison once her eyes met his. She didn't like the harsh tone of his voice, yet she was mostly shocked he was speaking English to her and not in that weird language he was sputtering when she ran into him. With a sigh she quickly decided not to dwell on the matter and answered him in the calmest and most neutral voice she could muster.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled politely, "What is your name?"

"You look like a freshman." He commented offhandedly, as he pushed off the floor and stood.

The blond haired girl watched as the boy brushed the dust from his pants, his eyes on his shoes. She was a little put off by his demeanor and even more so that she offered him her name and he hadn't extended the same courtesy. She figured he might just be one of those high and mighty boys who chose to be rude to everyone they met. What luck she had running into a total jerk on her first day.

I don't have the time to banter back and forth with someone I will more than likely never see again. She mentally reminded herself.

"I don't have time for this." She grumbled as she moved forward, "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie and that is just something I do not do."

He did not so much as make a move or utter a single syllable as she move pass him. She did however feel the intensity of those black eyes on her back, which didn't bug her as much as she thought it should. Lucy wasted no time in pressing the down arrow located at the dead center of the metallic control panel bolted between the two elevator doors. The button lit up blue, as the sound of metal whining signaled that the lift was on its way.

Lucy rocked on her heels anxiously, her weight shifting for her toes and that back to her arch. Her hands rested in the curvature of the small of her back clasped together by her laced fingers. Her nerves were getting the best of her, as her thoughts continued to run rampant. If she missed the assembly she wouldn't know where she was to go for her 'Homeroom' and as a result she would have to fight with the mean old lady at the ground floor office to get her schedule.

Now there was a person I wish to not ask a silly question. Her mind grumbled following a sigh.

"What is your deal anyway?" The unnamed boy's cold voice made her jump, "Shouldn't you be at the stadium hearing how lucky you are to be attending one of the best schools in Magnolia how all other academies pale in comparison to Fairy Academy?"

Lucy sighed, "That is where I was heading if that is any of your concern."

She didn't even need to try to get a glimpse of his face to know he was smirking at her in a very smug way. Luckily for him the loud ping noise from the elevator saved him from the painful thrashing she envisioned inflicting on the pink haired deviant. The doors swung open with a 'whoosh' and she all but dove inside the lift. Lucy feared her sanity if she had to spend one more second listening to the anonymous boy who spoke down to her in the very way she despised above all other vocalizations between people.

Lucy pressed the first floor button and almost squealed in delight when the button lit up and the doors started to close. After a quick glance at her plastic white wrist watch, she couldn't help but grin. Maybe she would make it just in time to swipe her school schedule and meet her new teachers before heading back to her dorm to rest up for her first school day starting the following morning.

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes to be fashionably late to important events."

"Are you following me now?" Lucy rolled her eyes at their reflection in the elevator doors, "If you are then you are wasting your time. I am so not interested in guys like you."

"Don't flatter yourself, princess." He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I tend to stalk girls with a alot more sense and alot less sass. You must be one of those prissy rich kids."

"Excuse me!" Lucy exclaimed, she couldn't believe her ears.

She ignored the burning in her cheeks that told her she was blushing and turned her narrowed eyes on the rude boy behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest, not at all pleased when she found his smirking face. Anger burned in her stomach sending her insides into a blazing inferno. She advanced on the boy, descending like death around a dying animal. Her height, though insignificant to his trembled with unbridled fury as she glared up at him.

She tried very hard to ignore her thoughts, as they were momentarily derailed by how attractive the boy truly was. How did she manage to miss the grand scale of almost perfection he was? Lucy gripped the front of his shirt tight, fisting the soft fibered cloth in her small hands. He smelt every bit as good as he looked, though she wouldn't let herself fully admit it. It was the clean fresh scent of Irish Spring soap and some Axe body spray she couldn't bring herself to try and dredge up the name.

His eyes though at first glance could appear to be a very an inky black, but up close she could make out other colors aswell. Sparse flecks of amber seemed to form what seemed to be miniature lightning bolts that sprouted off his very dark ringed pupil. The pale colored skin of his face appeared smooth and blemish free, a thick ebony loop sat in the dead center of his slightly puffy bottom lip. He stood a good foot taller than her, with wide shoulders and long limbs. She shook her head refusing to swoon and brought him to her level so she could look him in the eye and not have to look up.

"I don't know what your problem is and why you feel the need to be an overwhelming ass to me, but it is going to end now." She threatened through gritted teeth, "You better take back what you said to me before I smash that beautiful face of yours all over the interior of this elevator."

He said nothing, the smug look she was starting to think was in his genetic code never faltered. Though that snarky smirk he'd managed to keep up since they started their witty chat did vanish after a moment, leaving his lightly tan face devoid of every emotion she could think of. It looked as if his face was a blank sheet of paper. After a moment of silence, Lucy decided to take another approach.

"If you are trying to make an enemy on your very first day here, then you got one." Her words were cold and held not only a harsh bite but a promise.

In the few moments it took to drop two floors, the boy said nothing. He didn't even shove her off of him. She knew he could, the knuckles resting against his chest whispered volumes of the rippling muscles and tone abs that his layered cloths concealed. Instead, the boy continued to stare at her, the only noise emitting from him being his steady breathing. His eyes never left hers even as they continued to descend further down to their designated floor.

The power hidden in those dark orbs were doing wonders to her already waning anger. As a matter of fact she could feel the burning emotion slipping from her with every beat of her heart. Before long the weight of her eyebrows disappeared from over her eyes and her face softened to almost normality. Even the once burning fire in her belly was now extinguished, leaving her feeling slightly hollow.

"I'd never want you as an enemy, Lucy." His words though muffled by the collar of his shirt still sound soft, "That would be a waste."

Caught off guard by his odd yet strangely sincere words she realized her hold on his shirt. In her moment of surprise, the boy finally moved but not away from her as she had initially expected. His mouth descended on hers, his lips pressing hard against her lips. Lucy gasped, her eyes widening as the boy's slowly drifted closed. She wasn't completely sure how to react and even more so when he didn't move away from her.

She had every intention to push him away, yet her body wouldn't react the way she wanted it to. Instead of forcing them apart, her arms decided to snake around his neck and before she knew it her eyes were drifting closed and she was kissing him back. Lucy held him tight, returning the pressure of his lips with her own. Her body wasn't fighting him, even though her mind was pretty much wailing at her uncooperative limbs.

A sudden thought struck her and before she could fight it off it became a reality. Lucy bit down on the onyx lip ring and tugged it lightly, her insides quivering at the very male noise the boy made at the back of his throat. She was on fire, burning and not out of anger but a raw passion she never knew existed. The boy's hands seemed to send shock of delicious heat everywhere his fingertips brushed.

"Lucy." His voice was as soft as the lightest of tender touches, a faint undertone of an unknown accent tangled somewhere in her name.

With a sudden shock her will smashed through her lust clouded mind and she was finally in control of her traitorous body. Her eyes snapped open and she was finally cast out of her heated daze. It was as if whispering her name was enough to free her. Her small hands moved between their bodies and she pushed with the entirety of her might. He gave her a bewildered look and with a sigh he released her from his arms.

"What is the big idea?!" Lucy shrieked, her face burning and her heart battering against her ribcage.

"Natsu Dragneel." He spoke in that offhanded way of his, "Relax, I just couldn't help myself."

"Why you…!"

She dove forward to punch him in that perfect yet mocking face of his, only to miss when he side stepped her assault. Not to be taken lightly she continued to strike out at him until her fist connected with the smooth skin of his palm, his hand closed around it trapping her hand. Lucy glared at him and swung with her free hand, he caught that one as well. The teen roared clearly displeased with how she kept missing her target. She lifted her leg in hopes of connecting with any part of his anatomy.

Her hopes were dashed to the ground when he spun her around so she was facing the elevator door and not him. Her wrists held tightly in his hands and trapped behind her back. Lucy's heart rate spiked as she stared at the mirrored surface of the door. The picture of a smirking pastel haired boy looming just behind a blushing shy blond haired girl felt vaguely familiar to her for some reason. The feeling that she should be smiling nagged at the back of her mind.

A flash of a picture or distant memory moved in her mind's eye but before she could look it over, it was gone as quickly as it appeared. She tried hard, or at least that is what she told her to find the picture that she'd seen but it never returned.

"Wait, have we met before?" She asked, her voice fading into a whisper before she finished her question.

Natsu was quiet and she got the feeling he wasn't going to answer her. Yet, she waited in the uncomfortable silence he'd created for his deep voice to rise up behind her. Her only enjoyment coming from the shifting colors of his eyes and the sudden alive yellow bolt shaped flecks moving around his irises. She watched their reflection in the elevator surface, the flush draining from his cheeks and the emotion leaving his. He looked every bit as cold as he did when she crashed into him.

She watched their reflections a moment longer until the doors parted. The main hall was every bit as grand as she remembered. A large entryway with high ceilings he color of honey, a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the very heart of the elaborately decorated room. The floors were a very pale yellow tile. In the moment it took her to glance around the empty corridor that lead outside the pressure circling her wrist and the slight heat radiating from her ebony haired capture left her. Startled, she spun around and was met with empty air.

"Wha…where the heck did he go…" She wondered aloud.

* * *

Lucy was every bit as late as she feared she would be, as she threw open he heavy doors to the stadium. A heavy gust of air was expelled through her nose as she dropped her head in defeat. She would have to track down the ill-tempered office lady and plead with her to please print her off a copy of her first semester class schedule and it was entirely that Natsu boys fault. First he ran into her and gave her one heck of a headache and insulted her, making her look like a fool. Then he kissed her breathless and made her all but putty in his hands, only to disappear without a trace and make her question her own sanity.

The golden haired girl was seriously thinking about digging through her large black leather purse and riffle through it until she found her cell phone. She may be hesitant to converse with her aqua haired roommate, but she was more worried about being thrown into a crazy house from girls who made out with invisible boys. It was either ask a favor of her roommate or do the belly crawl to the office lady. Maybe if she pleaded her case to the middle aged woman seated in the over stuffed leather chair, she might spare a first year a lot of hell and give her a break.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Heartfilia would you?"

She would've jump a hearing the strangers voice if it the speaker didn't have a surprisingly soft and mellow voice. Instead she turned around and met the stranger head on. The speaker was a guy in his early twenties, if anything he was far too old to be one of her peers. His blond hair was short and spiked back with a few bit of hair falling over part of his forehead. He wore a loose collared button down violet long sleeved shirt, black iron pressed pants with a prefect crease in the center and black leather dress shoes. The man's dark grey eyes held about as much humor as the lightening bolt shaped scar on his right eye.

He stood to the right of the high lightly stained wooden podium positioned a few feet from the edge of the stage. Long dust covered dark crimson curtains tied back by braided gold colored ties framed the wooden stage. Lucy noticed only after glancing around her a few times, that the soft tapping the man was making had stopped. Her eyes immediately flashed to where the man stood patiently waiting for her answer. Albeit a tad embarrassed at being openly rude, her cheeks warmed as she answered his question.

"I am." She smiled as she greeted him, "Lucy Heartfilia."

He didn't return her smile, but instead stuffed the stack of papers into his light brown messenger bag. She watched him move in slow measured steps down the ramp and crossed the polished smooth wooden floor. He moved with a certain predator grace that made Lucy slightly nervous. He stopped just short of where she stood, his eyes narrowing only a small fraction as he looked down at her. Not wanting to appear even more lacking in manners she extended her hand, her smile faltering momentarily before returning to it's usual brilliance.

The man didn't make a move to shake her hand right away, making Lucy feel slightly nervous. She'd been raised to always offer her hand in greeting after introducing herself when meeting someone new. Her late father used boast highly on how well mannered his only child was, to the point Lucy prided herself on how she conducted herself in public. The blond teen's heart thundered loudly in her chest causing blood to rush into her cheeks in embarrassment. Had she done something to upset the man standing before her?

"Mr. Dreyar." His fierce grip brought her back from her musings, "Homeroom class 1B and the Economics professor."

Lucy cringed in mock disgust, "You say Economics like you actually enjoy teaching it."

"You are a funny one." He stated good naturally with a smile, "I can see I am going to have to keep an eye on you."

"I promise I'm not the troublesome type." She stated rather fast as she waved her hands in front of her face, "I'm just having one of those days."

He nodded, "I know he feeling. At least our official jobs don't start until tomorrow.

"I know right." She couldn't help but smile.

"So what did you think of think of the speech I gave?" He asked suddenly.

She could feel her stomach seize with unease, before its weight fell to the nether reaches of the soles of her feet. She was stuck between a rock and a very hard place. The bright haired girl was never one to lie, not just because it was a bad thing she'd been taught to avoid but also that she wasn't lucky enough to get away with it. Yet, the prospect of telling a teacher she'd missed out on the entire meeting and in doing so dooming herself as the rotten ditching kid label was almost just as unappealing. Her mother used to tell her first impressions were just as important as brushing your teeth before bed.

I'm going to be labeled a ditcher no matter which I choose. Might as well be the honorable one. Her mental voice sighed.

"Well you see to be completely honest with you I have a confession." She bit into her slightly puffy lip before continuing, "I was unfortunately detained one way or another."

Mr. Dreyar's eyebrows fell, "That isn't good Ms. Heartfilia."

Tell me about it. She thought barely containing her eye-roll to go along with it.

"I promise it won't happen again, Mr. Dreyar." She flashed him what she hoped was her best reassuring smile.

The economics teacher gave her a considering look, his yellow eyebrows heavy over his light grey eyes. Lucy held her ground under his penetrating gaze, though she swore she could feel her soul withering slightly under the pressure. Time seemed to bend and cower around the man, what seemed to be days and even months was no more than minutes. Lucy was growing more and more uncomfortable as time passed, it was only the sound of a strangers voice calling the teacher's name that saved her. Mr. Dreyar's eyes lifted from her and settled a foot or two above her shoulder.

"Why if it isn't my second student I noticed was missing during the assembly." Professor Dreyar sounded amused though his facial features gave nothing away, "I'm interested to hear what your excuse might be, Mr. Eucliffe."

A masculine chuckle sounded from behind her, "Well good afternoon to you too, Laxus."

Lucy gasped loudly, unable to contain her surprise at hearing a fellow student using one of their instructor first names in such a casual way. Just how familiar was he with his mentor? All manners of thoughts and idle curiosity raced through the teen's mind, and none of which made her feel comfortable. Unable to quench her sudden raging questions without visual clues, she turned completely around to see the speaker.

Her jaw nearly slipped free of it's hinge and threatened to hit the floor at her feet, as her eyes took in the work of looming perfection standing a foot or two away from her. The first thing she noticed was his height, being as she was at average length as most females, she could appreciate a boy of such a generous height that bordered a little over six foot. His hair even though it was a mass of untamed spikes looked splendid when compared to his light skin tone, seemed to shimmer a beautiful pale golden hue. His eyes were an unnerving shade of blue so dark that if it weren't for the silver flecks in his irises, she wouldn't be able to tell where one segment of his eyes ended and the other began. She was only mildly surprised when she noticed the black wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose, though they did nothing to hinder his good looks. In fact if anything they made him more appealing. The boy oozed nothing but beauty from his cocky smirk to his slim yet muscular frame, he made the boy's mandatory uniform he wore look sexy and classy at the same time.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, his attention shifting between teacher and girl.

"Oh no, I was just leaving." Lucy spoke hurriedly, "See you Monday morning professor."

Mr. Dreyar gave a small nod to indicate if she wished to leave, she could because he had nothing more to discuss with her. Lucy returned the gesture with a nervous smile before hurrying out of the large metal double doors, all the while feeling the boy's eyes following her until the doors swung closed and she made a mad dash for the door that exited in the direction of Fairy Hills.

* * *

The sun was sinking lower into the horizon giving way to a lower temperature, not cold enough to freeze the vibrant green grass but enough to warrant a light jacket. The teens rushed in the direction of their dorm rooms, fearing punishment for roaming the school grounds pass curfew. Though the student handbook found on the bed of every student was think enough to count as a light novel, the faculty only seemed to enforce three of their many rules above the rest. One of them being every student would return to their assigned room by seven o' clock sharp on weekdays. The curfew for Saturday and Sunday was far less critical, as long as you were not starting trouble and were in your room by midnight.

The second rule was boys were not aloud in the girls rooms and vice versa, all coed fraternization was to be in the dorm building Common Room and that was only until six in the evening. The last rule was that if you were going off grounds you were to inform the lady in the office. There were other rules such as only second years and up were aloud to have cars on campus. Such a silly rule, but it was followed none-the-less. You were also not aloud to bring outsiders on the school grounds unless it was during a scheduled 'Visitor's Day'. There was also a rule you could have one pet as long as it was small and you cleaned up after it. Other than those nothing else seemed of great importance.

Lucy sighed and closed her student handbook, before rolling off her bed and depositing it on her desk as she crossed the room. She paused momentarily to glance at her brand new laptop, the thought of checking her e-mails and perusing her favorite social network was instantaneous as she stared at the metal colored piece of technology. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to disengage the slim machine from it's plug and attempt to compose a message to anyone. There was only one thing on her mind since she slammed her door behind her four hours earlier and it was something she didn't like dwelling on. The fact the boy could kiss her like he graduated from the school of toe curling lip locks was enough to leave a permanent mark in the far recesses of her mind. She didn't like the way she idly thought of what he might be doing for the majority of her time in her new home.

"Get a grip girl!" She snapped, aghast at her wayward thoughts.

He's more than likely already forgot about your existence. She thought glumly.

Lucy needed a distraction and she needed one now, or she would end up sobbing in a corner because some boy broke her heart. The only problem was she wasn't sure what do to escape from her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the entirety of her quarters in a matter of minutes, nothing seemed to peak her interest. Juvia left not more than an hour ago spouting something about wanting to find her 'darling' and find out if they had any classes together. Lucy opted out of join the girl, not up for being a third wheel if she managed to get him to notice her.

The dark eyed girl fell back on her bed in defeat, her thick comforter all but engulfing her as she sank into its embrace. She blew a puff of air skyward causing her bangs to lift and fall in a haphazard mess over her forehead. She could always go to bed early, it'd be the best aid at her disposal seeing as she had to rise early so as to buy the last of the stuff she needed before the weekend ended and she started school with the beginning of the new week. The idea held merit, but she didn't feel even the slightest bit of fatigue. Quite the opposite actually.

A sudden thought struck her, making her risk a quick glance at her alarm clock. She had a little less than an hour before she had to be in bed and that was if she slipped her feet into her white laced flats. Having made up her mind, she rolled off her bed and after putting on her shoes and slipping her iPod, keys and cellphone into her favorite brown purse. She quickly locked her door and only after flipping the light off did she shut the door and set off down the hall to find the library.

The walls that caged the hall of her dormitory building were a dull shade of cream that clashed with the equally light colored tiled floor. The large peach colored egg shaped lights the seemed to be equally spaced did little to bring any sort of color to the building. Even the door lacked personality, though the golden metal room numbers did add some class. All the dorm rooms were painted the same colorless white with the same beige shag carpeting, leaving a small space in front of the door so as not to track dirt onto the carpet. Lucy had half a mind to buy a neon colored rug to place on the white tile in front of her white door. There was nothing in the handbook that said anything about such a thing, though painting and hammering nails was a big no-no. She quickly made a mental note to check out the stock at the local Wal Mart.

The halls were almost barren, a few teens could be found here and there but no where near around the amount she'd noticed upon arriving. No one seemed to pay her any mind, though she also noticed there weren't any person of the male persuasion. Good thing seeing as boys seemed more drawn in by her otherworldly looks, girls were content in pretending she didn't exist as long as she remained mute when boys tried to talk to her. She was good at slipping into her mind as so to appear oblivious to everything around her, it made her look less rude and more like an airhead which also didn't bother her. Labels were stupid unless they were wrapped around stuff to tell you what you were purchasing. She had the sudden thought she should find the Common Room, so after her errands tomorrow she could lounge in one of the chair as she read. She'd know where it was if she hadn't missed the assembly, not that it was her fault or anything.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance at the thought of Natsu for not the first time since the incident with the handsome boy in the elevator. Her cheeks started to warm as her mind flashed thoughts of how soft and demanding his lips felt on hers. Frustrated to the point of violence, she flipped her hair with her free hand. Lucy was never the type of girl to dwell on anything, much less anyone. Everyone liked to talk, about anything really. The list of topics was boundless, just listening was highly overrated these days. She liked it that way, no one would bother her and let her be. Sure she had her fair share of admirers, nothing serious that made it pass hand holding.

Was that pink haired boy's flirtations even serious? Maybe he was just looking for a quick fling, weren't all boys hormone driven? She knew for a matter of fact her younger brothers and older male cousins were. If she'd learned one thing from watching all the couples she'd known in her life, she should forget about that boy and push forward.

 _And that is exactly what you are going to do, girl._

Lucy nodded in agreement with her thoughts, before pushing the heavy darkly stained oak double doors. The room that stood before her was amazing in its sheer size. There were four levels to the room with a multitude of shelves the same color as the door, the other floors could only be reached by dark green carpeted stairs that matched the floors. The walls were the same beige as the halls, the only difference being the random placement of pictures and quotes were everywhere. Her heart began to race as she took in the room, only stopping once she reached the large desk on the far wall where a grim looking elderly woman sat going through the wheel cart of returns. The blond haired girl thought idly one of the rooms on the middle floor were housed with big black desktop computers. She all but glided across the carpet to the first shelf of books, a wide grin tugging at her lips. The teen wasn't a picky reader, she would read what ever seemed to peak her interest at that given moment.

She skimmed the titles with wary eyes, not at all pleased to be in the history section. It wasn't that she had anything against the heroes and heroines of the past, she just preferred to leave the past behind her. Her fingers brushed longingly over the laminated binds as she crossed over to the new shelves of books, or at least she would've if she didn't bump into someone. The heavy thuds of several books hitting the thick carpeted floors filled her ears, making her cringe in an effort to brace herself for the verbal lashing she was going to receive. After a few moments she opened her eyes, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

"Um...I-I am so-so sorry." Her heart hammered in her chest, her cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

The boy crouched down with his head bowed and said nothing as he started collecting his books. After an awkward moment of silence, Lucy decided to help the poor boy she'd collided with. She sputtered how sorry she was repeatedly, even though the boy gave not a sign he was angry or upset. Only after they were both standing and Lucy was clutching his last book, did he look at her. The teen looked a few years older than her, his black hair though short seemed to fall around and over his face. His eyes were a very cold black, set in a very pale and impassive face. The fact that the lack of emotional facade was so strong it seemed almost hostile and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand erect.

Was he trying to intimidate her by acting like he couldn't care less what was going on around him? In all honestly Lucy didn't want to wait and find out.

"Well...nice meeting you and all but I best be going." Her voice sounded like a balloon loosing too much air at a time to her.

"Book." The boy pointed to the red covered hardback book she still held, "I need that book."

"Oh sorry." Lucy handed him the book and smiled, "You must be a very good friend."

The boy's head tilted to the side in confusion, "Friend?"

Something at her very core screamed for her to take her leave from the boy, it actually whispered she should run as fast as she could to put as much space as possible from him. Lucy ignored what she thought to be her intuition and stayed rooted to her spot, she wanted to talk to this boy and learn what she could. She was curious about the plain looking boy who spoke in clipped sentences with an almost childish voice. Lucy who always played the role of the silent watcher felt something stir in her chest, she felt like he was a kindred spirit to her. She realized as much as she stared into those cold dark eyes. A girl could lose herself in those eyes...she could feel her body being drawn in ever so slowly...


	4. Chapter Four: The Plot Thickens

Temptation is a Sin, Right?!

* * *

 _(A/N: So I noticed a few of my readers are confused with the set up of the story. Well to be fair I'm only four chapters in and if I through out all the plot at the beginning, not only would my readers be bored but so would I. I might also want to add it would take away from the build up aswell. So bare with me my loveliess, all will be answered in time. I am trying something new, hoping to get a better results that I got from my old stories. Just enjoy the ride. I love you guys. You make this all worth while for me. Thank you so much!_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima. 😊_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Plot Thickens

"Zeref!"

Startled by strangely familiar voice, Lucy dropped the book she'd been holding when her body jerked. The boy with the ebony hair didn't seem fazed by the yelling, or when a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. The golden haired girl followed the curve of the long fingers, her eyes drifting over masculine knuckles and the fine hairs that sprouted from the top of the arm until her eyes lock with a dark blue colored eyes set in a ivory hued face. It took her only a second to realize the boy was the one who saved her from a teacher's wrath. Up close he was even more heavenly, all golden and gorgeous. Lucy's heart picked up tempo only after lodging itself in her throat. She swallowed nervously and hoped she wouldn't choke on her own heartbeat.

"Sorry if I surprised you." He spoke in a bored tone as he pushed his glasses with the heel of his palm, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Zeref."

The dark haired boy eyed the new comer for a few moments before he spoke, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." The blond turned his eyes on Lucy even though he spoke to the other boy, "Just leave the books on my bed. I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

Zeref nodded in understanding but said nothing more to either of them. Instead he bent somewhat stiffly, retrieved the book Lucy dropped and after adding it to the stack he currently held. Lucy watched the strange boy proceed in the direction of the large doors she entered through, until the doors swung closed in his wake. Once he was gone she turned her attention back to the boy with the sunshine hair and dark eyes. He was staring at her in way that made her face feel hot. She looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her cheek flaming a red that rivaled even the book the boy from earlier picked up off the floor.

"I...um-uh..." Lucy twisted a lock of her hair around her finger, all nerves and not sure what else to say.

"Your that girl from earlier." He stated in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, I was the one talking to Mr. Dreyar this afternoon." She graced him with a friendly smile, "Actually it was more like getting a lecture than talking."

He returned her smile which surprised her, "Laxus isn't always so hard-edged. It's just how he intimidates the first years. I'm Sting by the way, Sting Eucliffe."

"Lucy."

"Well now that the introductions are over, I have to ask you a question that may require a personal answer." He made a face she wasn't sure how to place, "Answer if you want but I won't be surprised if you don't."

Lucy glanced at her cellphone and tried not to panic when she saw what time it was, "You can ask me what ever you want as long as you don't expect anything. Can we walk though? I don't want to be caught in the halls after curfew."

"After you." He swept his arms in a gesture that signified she could lead, "Your in building C, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, how did you know? Wait...you are not one of those creepy stalker jerks, are you?"

Sting's laugh was loud and deep, a sound that made her heart pitch against her ribcage in excitement. For a second she thought he was going to take offense to her brash mannerisms. It was only after he tilted his head to look at her did she realize he'd laughed because he'd found her amusing. The tears at the corners of his eyes and the look he was giving her told her as much, as they slipped out of the library and started down the hall. She opted to ignore the boorish scenery and decided to watch the boy to her right.

He really was perfection personified, though not as devilishly handsome as the boy who attacked her earlier. He was the type of boy you pictures surrounded by runway models and actresses, which made her wonder why he was with her. Maybe he was one of those pretty boys that thought they were average looking. She doubted that much, he knew he was sexy just by glancing at his state of dress. Dark blue and black checkered sleep pants that hugged his waist and flared slightly at the legs and his black t-shirt fit him just right and left little to the imagination about how well defined his pectorals and abs were.

I wonder how he ended up in Fairy Academy and not making a career out of flaunting his perfect self. She mused as they turned down another hall.

It was that thought that brought her back to the morning her maid deposited the brochure and a heavy envelope in her lap. Lucy remembered looking down at the smooth folded paper her mouth opened slightly in awe. Then before she could utter a sound, the sweet old lady she shared her secret with ushered her out of the sitting room and into her private quarters. She would have protested at her lack of empathy, but it was best she open it away from prying eyes. If Demetrius caught wind that she was plotting an escape, she would be damned.

"Is something wrong?" He sounded worried, though she couldn't honestly tell by looking at him.

"I'm fine." She flashed him what she hoped was a reassuring grin, "Why do you ask?"

The boy with the glowing bright locks looked away, his thumb and pointer finger stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. They remained quiet for longer than Lucy felt comfortable, but she couldn't ignore how cute he looked pondering his musings. So she smiled warmly before dropping her gaze to her feet, her own mind leaving to her own questions. After about ten minutes she was beyond edgy, did such a simple question need such a well thought out answer? Or did he forget she was there entirely? Even worse, did she succeed in finally annoying him?

She rang her wrists as they continued on, the need to break the uncomfortable spell they were under knawing it's way deeper into her chest. Was he oblivious, or did he feel it too? She looked up and wasn't surprised to find him still deep in thought. Was he really that deep of a guy, he didn't look as such.

"Sting." She spoke softly with a nervous smile playing on her lips, "Are you still here with me?"

"Why are you here?" He asked suddenly as if she hadn't spoken, "I just remembered I had a question for you."

Lucy sighed, "Oh...well-uh I needed space. The step-loser had all the plans for me that I didn't want part in so I decided Fairy Academy would be the perfect place for a free spirited girl who constantly questioned him and his motives for shaping the family."

"Step-loser...I do not quite follow." He cocked an eyebrow at her while tilting his head to the side, which made her head spin.

"It's a sort of nickname I came up with for him." She explained matter-of-factly, "I guess I shouldn't call him that since we have no relation what so ever. He's just always treated me as such since my dad passed."

"Oh I get it." He spoke while nodding his head, "I take it you do not like him very much."

Lucy's cheeks puffed up as she started to pout, "I know this is going to sound childish, but it is the truth. He started it. I tried to like him at first to pacify my father but he made it apparent real quick he wasn't even going to try. So I decided in the end why should I. We've been on the top of each other's hit list for some time now."

Sting nodded slowly, his eyes focused on the floors as the pair continued down the hall. The remaining trek to the girl's dormitory was filled in such a thick haze of silence Lucy idly wondered if she opened her mouth to break it, would she suffocate. The thought made her edgy, but no where near as uncomfortable as the quiet. She spared him a quick glance out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to find him looking directly at her.

"What?" She asked in a harsh tone, regretting it immediately.

He smiled warmly at her, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering what your story is."

"My story, w-what do you mean my story?" She asked in a bewildered tone.

"You know, your story." He emphasizedid moving his arms in an archive, "Kinda like what I asked earlier about why you were here, but with more details. I'm curious about you, Lucy."

"I-uh well-um..." Lucy sputtered her cheeks warming, "Well you see-"

"What hell are you doing here?!"

The harsh masculine voice shattered the good mood settling over the pair, making Lucy flinch as though the words were a physical punch to to gut. Her attention snapped to the speaker, her large chocolate brown eyes widening the moment she saw the boy. Natsu stood a few feet before the pair, his salmon hued hair looking almost scarlet under halo of the old fashion wall lanterns. His dark eyes were narrowed, his eyes focused on not Lucy but Sting. Puzzled she spared a quick glance to the blond beside her out of the corner of her eye, all the more confused by how unaffected by the intrusion into their banter.

"Natsu..." Sting stated in a bland tone, "I should be asking you the samething."

"Yeah well...I asked first." The picked haired boy snapped, "Shouldn't someone as straight laced as you be in the boy's dorm practicing math equations or ironing his socks."

Lucy clamped her hand over her mouth to stiffle a sudden chuckle, a movement caught by the boy standing beside her. Sting's eyebrows lowered heavily over his eyes at the jab, a whirl of retorts swirling on the tip of his tongue. Thinking better of it however, the golden haired youth pushed the heel of his hand against his wire rimmed glasses causing the light to reflect off the lenses. With a sigh Sting turned his attention to Lucy, a polite smile gracing his mouth before muttering sincere adieu and turning on his heel to head in the direction they were heading from. She watched him go, a bitting rage setting a slow burn in her belly.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Lucy snapped heatedly, not at all sure why she was feeling such an emotion towards a boy she hardly knew.

"I have no problem, but you might if you hang around that guy too much." Natsu gave her a look that made her feel like a complete moron, "You best hurry back to your room before the night patrol comes around. Trust me sweet-cheeks, you do not want Mr. Elfman to catch you."

Lucy glared at him, "Firstly my name is Lucy, not sweet-cheeks. Secondly...to be honest I have no freaking idea where the heck I am."

"Oh yeah you are that freshman girl from earlier." He spoke lowly as he moved into her personal space and studied her face, "Elevator girl, right?"

Her face burned white-hot, "Are you freaking kidding me!"

A slow smirk spread across his mouth, taking a step back his grin widening. Such a gesture left the blond speechless, the boy had such a brilliant smile all perfectly aligned bleach white teeth that stole her breath away. Awestruck by such a dazzling yet odd boy, her anger fizzled away to nothing and before she could stop herself she returned the gesture.

"I guess I may of left more of an impression on you than I thought." He said smuggly, "And here I thought you hated my guts."

"Oh I most certainly do, you condescending dirtbag." She snapped with a pointed glare, "But I am willing to let it go if you tell me how to get back to the girl dormitory."

"I'll do you one better." He nodded in the direction she'd been walking with Sting, "I'll take you there."

"I don't know about that." She made an unsure face, gazing longingly over his shoulder, "I'm sure I find it on my own."

Natsu shook his head in clear doubt of her words, "I don't think so. Somehow Sting had you headed toward the faculty lounge. Did I even want to know?"

"W-what?!" Lucy's face blanched, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Can't say that I am Luce." He gave her a knowing look, "If you are worried about earlier, I have to intention or repeating and intend to chalk it up to hormones and leave it at that."

Lucy's stomach sank as to why she was unsure, "Yeah whatever. Let's just go. I think I hear footsteps."

* * *

Sting waited patiently until he could no longer hear the Natsu and Lucy's footfalls, before evacuating the room he ducked into. He bit into his bottom lip in clear annoyance to his failure to perform the task given to him. The leader of the order was going to give him the lecture of a lifetime for his mistake, but how was he to know he wants alone. The platinum blond muttered a curse under his breath, before shoving his hands in his pockets and moving down the long hallway. He had time before the leaders plan to come into effect and there was always tomorrow.

With a yawn he tugged his phone free of his pants pocket, intent on sending his boss a quick text amessage and calling it a night. Yet before his finger press a key to start his message, his flat smart phone began to vibrate wildly in his palm. The name of his boss flashed across his wide screen, making him curse under his breath. For a moment or two he contemplated playing possum, by the third moment he decided better of it. There was really no way to know who else was on the leaders payroll, for all the blond knew there could be someone one watching him now.

"Yes?" He opted out of pleasantries knowing better, "I was just on my way to you."

"I am well aware of that fact." The speaker stated blandly through the speaker onot his phone.

 _Than why call..._ He thought in an almost hostile voice.

Sting cleared his throat hoping to force his unease from his body, "What can I do for you, boss?"

"I assume you met with the girl, or am I mistaken?" Came the reply after a few too many heartbeats.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy, seeing as its pass curfew don't worry about bringing her to me." The voice instructed, "Anything else to report?"

Sting bit his lips hard enough to bring blood to the surface, "Yes actually and you are not going to like it, boss."

"Then you best tell me anyway." Sting didn't miss the bitting edge of the masculine voice on the other end.

"A certain pastel haired affliction has found his way to her." Sting spoke lowly, "I'm not sure for how long but he is with her now."

A frigid chill as sharp as virgin sword traveled down his spine in a slow crawl. A dull pain centered at the base of the left side of his neck where his mark resided, making him hiss in agony. Darkness danced behind his eyes, beckoning him into its cold embrace with whispers of peace it seldom delivered. Sting was no idiot, he knew what was using such a cruel and dark power on him. His leader was not happy.

* * *

"Well this is me." Lucy mumbled as she reached into her pocket for her key card to her dorm.

She glanced at the boy she still couldn't seem to wrap her head around. Natsu was had been everything but conversational on their journey across the campus to Fairy Hills. The blond hadn't wanted a full on 'getting to know you' session with boy, but it would've been nice if she didn't feel a hostile aura around him every time she opened her mouth to speak. It was quite disheartening for someone who was trying to start over and hopefully find her place in the life seasier was creating, she didn't need to be met with brick wall after brick wall.

"Thank you by the way." She gave him a slight nod, "You better get going. I'd hate for you to end up in detention on your first day."

Natsu answered her underlying worries with a shrug of his strong shoulders, turning on his heel but making no move to leave. For reasons she was not aware, she felt her cheeks burn in both frustration and something heady feeling she'd never felt before. It was both pleasant and alarming at the same time, making her heart race and sink simultaneously. The pink haired boy was indeed attractive, but his soar perverse mannerisms were a potent turn off for the uppercrust blond. Lucy hoped that because she'd know of his existence for just under a day, that maybe just maybe there was something good about the boy. Only time could tell.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked in an offhanded way, "In the elevator this morning."

Natsu's shoulders jerked up and down in a noticeable flinch, "Are you still fixated on that?"

"Not fixated so much as perplexed." She answered, her arms crossing over her chest.

He didn't turn to face her right away, but when he did there was no missing the stoic look in those dark eyes. The blond held her own against the boy, eagerly awaiting his reply. Her stance impatient as she stood in the door way of her dorm, her eyes fixated on his pale emotionally devoid face. She had no intention of letting him leave until he explained his reasons behind stealing her first kiss and disappearing. She'd like to believe she deserved more than that.

"I can't say I mind leaving such a pretty dull girl like you pining for me." He said with a smirk, "Let's just leave it at that."

"I get it you are a jerk." She snapped her eyes narrowing into a glare, "I can't believe that though. You saw it too. Admit it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He growled as he returned her glare, " You are crazy and on that note I am going."

Lucy watched him go, her rage building until she swung open her door and closed it hard behind her.

* * *

 _(A/N: And there you have it. Some plot and maybe a villain? Next chapter should be up next week. Almost done converting what I wrote into a document. Anyhoo, don't forget tof leave me some feedback. Take care my lovlies!)_


	5. Chapter Five: Could Really Used A Reset

**Temptation is a Sin, Right?!**

* * *

 _(A/N: Oki so I know I have been M.I.A for like a while, but alas I am back and with a vengeance. Agter a bit of searching I found my agitating muse and promptly tied his illusive arse up. You will never escape again you $ &%*#!. Anyhoo, enough with my personal life and on with the story. )_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Chapter Five: Could Really Used A Reset Button About Now

Lucy regretted her childish display of frustration almost instaneously. Muttering a not so nice word under her breath and flashed a fingr at her closed door, before stomping across her room and dove headfirst into her pillows. As much as she wanted to let whatever the hell transpired between her and more than just the usual teenage hormones. She could admit that, as much as it left a bad taste in her mouth just thinking about it.

Rolling onto her back and folding her arms under her head, she eyes the white speckling ceiling. Her mind delving into her memories of the day, replying the events slowly and almost dream like. Putting all thought or the pastel haired boy with the intense eyes aside, it was quite an extraordinarily eventful day. She had a home now, something she hadn't had since her mother;s passing and her father began drifting through life as a ghost. Sure he was living and breathing at the time, but he lost the light of his warm caring soul.

Sighing loudly she rolled onto her side, her eyes finding a small framed portait easily in the dark. Placed on her small dresser next to her large blue-tooth headphones and a random assortment of novels she'd dug out of her suitcase earlier. Her mother sat proud in her high back chair, her hands resting in the lap of the beautiful powder blue dress. Her pale blond hair twisted into a fancy chignon and her bangs brushed to the left with long tendrils falling on either side of her face. Her large mocha eyes held such innocence and warmth, even more so framed by laugh lines.

Layla Heartfilia was every bit as sweet and caring mother one could dream of, and oh how much Lucy resembled the old photo. The blond toyed with the idea at a very young age that the uncanny resemblance to Layla was the reason her father ignored her existance after his wife's passing. Yet if that was the true case, why didn't he love her all the more? Why go out of the way to ignore your own flesh and blood? Couldn't he see his child was hurting too? That she needed her father to be there for her at such a heartbreaking time?

Why couldn't she be enough to ease her father's loneliness? It wasn't until she tasted salt at the corners of her lips, that Lucy realized that she was crying/ Swallowing the empty feeling in her chest, she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. Lucy was in great need of a distraction and one that didn't include a certain boy, past heartbreak and blue cats. If only one would materialize before her.

As if on que, the door to her dorm swung open so fast it hit the far wall with a deafening BANG. Lucy jumped clear off her bed, her arms flailing in a most unattractive aswell as embarrassing way. Moving out of the shadows of the hall in a slow and almost trance like way, Juvia stepped ovr the threshold of the room. Her dark eyes looked murderous and cold as they swept across the expnse of the room, lingering momentarily on the pale blue haired girls bed. With zero hesitation she crossed the room kicking her shoes off as she moved, and crawled under the covers quicky passing out after rolling onto her side.

Lucy eyed her roommate warily, her posture straight and unmoving. After a heartbeat or two she crossed the room to shut the door Juvia failed to close before going to bed. A clearly masculating sigh of defeat reached her ears, making her curious enough to easedrop on her mystereous roomate. Poking her head into the hall, her eyes landed on the slowly retreating back of a boy with messy snow white hair and slumping shoulders. The aura of a broken heart emmited from the pale hair boy so strong. Lucy contemplated calling out to him. Thinking better of it, she chewed her bottom lip as she shut the door as quietly as she could in hopes of not waking her snoozing roommate.

"Is he gone?" Juvia asked in an almost hostile tone.

Lucy's shoulders jerked in surprise, "Your awake?"

"Is he gone?" She repeated, her voice rising slightly.

"Yes." Lucy replied with a nod, "He was walking down the hall when I went to shut the door."

"Good." Juvia muttered, before rolling to face the wall.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy once Lucy managed to crawl under her thick covers. Her bed was comfortable and the room was quiet, the absolute opposite of her slingshot mind. Her thoughts drifted between two seeminglu different boys, one with messy pastel hair and the other with neatly styled pale blond hair. Choosing the lesser of two evils, she let her mind drift off with thoughts of Sting. Atleast he seemed remotely interested in her and hadn't accosted her in public after belittling her. Sure the blond seemed more interested in her past, it still felt refreshing to hold a conversation with a boy who managed to keep his eyes level without flicking to her chest.

Out of the handful of people she'd met during the time span of half a day, the only person aside from the head of the school to make her feel as though she belonged was none other than Sting. She did however know rationally she couldn't create an even remotely adequate judgement on him, seeing as they met twice and spent under an hour together if she was being completely honest with herself. The blond though attractive in a "pretty rich boy" way, also seemed to be equal parts charming aswell as humorous with a winning personality. Lucy wouldn't mind getting to know him, maybe not necessarily in a romantic sense just yet. Being in a relationship was the last thing in the well structured plan she mapped out for her life.

Nothing good comes from giving your heart away. She pondered with an air of both skepticism and the kind of coldness one only feels after a shattered heart.

Rocking her head from side to side she tried in vain to escape the pull of the rabbit hole that utterly consumed the majority of her turmoiled thoughts since she bumped into the annoying boy litterly on her first day in Fairy Academy. She tried her damnest to fight, but before she could escape Natsu and his cocky attitude she began to drown in the memories of his scent and the way he held her tight as if afraid she would disappear. Was it wrong of her to expect respect and kindness after what he did to her? She hated the way he made her blood boil and her heart flutter at the same time at the mere thought of him. The sloppy dare she say bad boy was one hundred percent jerk, that much she was coming to realize on her own. What type of guy goes around assulting girls, then comes down with almost instant amnesia on the event?

 _A complete asshat!_ She raged internally.

Rationally she knew her pride as a woman was tad bruised due to the boy stealing her first kiss without asking, then pretending it never happened. She wished more than anything it could be that easy for her, yet she could still feel the urgency in his kiss. The bitter metallic taste of his percing made her tongue tingle in a pleasant way. With her eyes closed she could replay the entire event, the smell of nature on his skin and the soft whisper of her name.

"What is wrong with me?" She mumbled under her breath, her eyes snapping open to stare up at the ceiling.

 _I will get through this and get over that poor excuse of a human!_ She thought with an air of resoluteness she haped she would actually feel next time she saw him.

* * *

Morning greeted Lucy with the scent of coffee and the irritating buzzing of the alarm she set on her phone. Sluggishly she rolled off her bed, a jaw cracking yawn escaping her as she moved about her morning routine. It was only after she was lazily towel drying her hair that she realized she was alone. Giving her wall clock a quick sideways glance, she breathed a tad easier knowing she hadn't slept in too late. With a sigh of relief at realizing it was only quarter pass nine which meant she would have ample amount of time to gather and purchase the last of her academic/personal items and even have some time to sightsee before curfew.

It would've been nice to have Juvia with her so she wouldn't end up getting lost, but there was no trace of her and Lucy had no idea when to expect her roommate back.

 _It will be my luck she will return after the sun has left the sky like the other night._ She mused.

Her assumption was proven true by the handwritten note tucked under a full lukewarm cup of sweet smelling coffee from the campus cafe'. With a toothy grin at her roommates sudden offering of goodwill, Lucy sipped at the cup to her leisure as she threw on a short dark denium skirt, thigh high black heeled boots and plum colored ruffled layered tanktop. She shoved her cell phone into her grey purse, along with a small map she purchased at the train station, a map of the Fairy Academy grounds that she recieved with her admissions packet,aswell as her book and supply list. Her plan consisted of roaming the halls to map out the quickest routes to her classes, before slipping off to town for lunch and to get what she needed for her classes.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through her as she slipped her card key into her purse after closing the dorm door behind her. Shuffling down the long corridor at a rushed pace, she reached the end of the girls dorm wing in record time. The few girls she passed along the trek seemed pleasant enough, a few even flashed her a warm smile and welcoming waves. By the time she stopped at the top of the stairs which lead to the common room a warm bubble surrounding her, until loud male laughter filled her ears. Pausing on the first step, she tilted her head to her right and stared down the boy's dormitory wing.

It was printed in bold script in the student handbook members of the opposite sex were under no circumstances to cross the threshold of either wing, Lucy knew this but something about the racket down the hall felt familar to her. In all honesty it wasn't so much of a racket, as a collective of raised voices and masculine laughter. Nevertheless it called to her on a cellular level, so before she could think better of it she was already in motion down the hall. Moving as stealthily as she could in high heeled boots was difficult enough, add the dark hall and the stinging sensation of her toes smooshing into the tip of her chosen footware as she attempted to tiptoe didn't make it any easier.

"I bet I look like a total idiot." She mumbled under her breath, as she quickly glanced behind her for any hint that she was being followed.

 _Like it even matters how I look. As long as no one sees me than I have nothing to worry about._ She mentally rationed.

After reaching what appeared to be the halfway mark of the long hallway, her vision picked up the soft light spilling from a room quite a few yards away. The door was ajar and from where she stood she could make out a large shadow moving in an oddly spastic yet hillarious way. It took her far too long to realize she had absolute zero cove if the person stepped out of the doorway and turned in her direction. Te very real chance of being discovered in a forbidden are sent her brain into a tail spin and caused her heart to hammer like a base drum against her ribs. Panic gripped her insides and made it hard to form a rational thought let alone breathe.

 _I am so getting expelled. Even worse I'm going to be kicked out before the term starts._ She thought in deep melancholy as her stomach clenched painfully.

Closing her eyes to the inevitable, she tried her best to come to terms with the fact she wa mere seconds from returning to Heartfilia Manor with her tail between her legs. Heartbroken she flinched at the sound of a distant door clicking closed, no longer able to see the faint sign of light from behind her closed eyes she gave up. So deep Lucy was in her personal pity party, she missed a loud whoosh of the door behind her open. It wasn't until she felt her body falling backwards, that her eyes snapped open. She landed on her bum hard enough for a hiss of pain to catch in her throat, startled she looked up not at all perpared for the reason behind her aching backside and spinning vision.

Natsu stood in the doorway angled so he was blocking her from the boys walking pass, his back to the girl laying on the floor as he leaned on the door frame. Lucy had perhaps a moment to register he spared her from a rather uncomfortable encounter with a stranger, before he turned to face her with narrowed eyes as the door clicked closed behind them. Lucy fumbled for an excuse for her brave venture down the boy's wing, something, anything to save her from the verbal lashing the salmon haired boy's ebony eyes promised. He stood motionless for what seemed to be an eternity with his ear to the door, but in all actuality was mere moments.

He moved away from the door signaling or so she hoped anyway, that it meant the coast was clear. Once he was a good distance away from her, she picked herself off the floor and made a show of dusting off her skirt. Embarrassment burned in her cheeks, bringing color to her pale face when she tilted her head in the direction he moved. Natsu stood on the far side of the room, his posture giving off slight annoyance as he sat on one of the beds with his face in hands. She wanted more than anything to thank him for coming to her rescue, but something about the aura he emitted made her gratitude catch in her throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a clearly harsh tone.

Lucy nibbled her bottom lip nervously, "Um...I don't know. I got lost."

"I doubt that." He leveled his eyes on her, "Even a noobie would know better than to wonder into the men's wing. As a matter of fact I know there is a large bronze sign like the one on your wing that reads 'Boys Dorms'."

He got her there, "Ok fine you got me. I was looking for someone."

"Not that it is any of my business or anything, but who exactly?" He asked, his hands dangling at his knees.

"Your right it is none of your business." She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Luce."

"Natsu."

He shook his head clearly loosing his patience with the conversation that wasn't going anywhere. His mess of spiked pale pink hair swayed with his head, for a moment Lucy was transfixed by the motion. Enough so, she jumped when he stood and pocketed his hands. He moved pass her to the door in quick strides, his hand resting heavily on the knob. He gave her a sideways glance before turning the brass ball.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, moving behind him.

Natsu chuckled, "Checking to see if the coast is clear."

He poked his head through the tiny sliver between the door jam and the door, after a moment he stepped back almost knocking into her as he closed it. Natsu shot her a narrow eyed look but said nothing right away. He shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning into her personal space in an almost rude way. The teen was close enough for his thick bangs to brush her forehead, which brought even more color into the blond's face. His expression gave away nothing, which made her all the more nervous and uncomfortable.

Flashes of the last time he was this close to her danced across her subconsious, the pressure of his lips against hers caused her body to react in a most undignified manner. The taste of his silver lip ring on her tongue made her head spin. The weight of his arms wrapping around her waist made her skin tingle. She was being pulled deeper into a memory that try as she might, she couldn't put behind her. She had no doubt in her mind there was something definately wrong with her, but she couldn't even begin to think of the classification or remedy.

"Are you feeling alright?" Natsu's voice ripped her from what felt like a pleasant dream.

"Yeah...totally."

He didn't look convinced but instead of pressing the issue he said, "The coast is clear but maybe I should go with you."

"Huh?" Lucy sounded more than a tad confused, "Why? I'm pretty sure I can make it on my own. I don't think I am too far from the stairs."

Natsu shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'm heading out anyway."

Lucy felt an odd feeling warm her stomach, not completely uncomfortable which worried her. Deciding to ignore it for now, she nodded and made an 'after you' motion with her arms. He nodded and moved into the hall, Lucy on his heels. The hall was quiet and not as dimly lit had been when she first tiptoed down the narrow walk way earlier. She held her breath as she followed, the fear she would be spotted making her move shakily.

Natsu seemed to sense her discomfort and reached back, his hand closing around hers. His touch seemed to calm her nerves, but replace it with something else she couldn't quite identify. His palms were rough yet warm and comforting, so much unlike his prickly ever changing mood. Lucy couldn't couldn't help the half smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, so instead of dwelling on his nearness she focused her attention on the backs of his black sneakers in hopes he wouldn't notice. It was out of character for the boy she'd met the morning prior. Had she pegged him wrong?

In a new and somewhat foreign place it was nice to have atleast one friend, maybe he could fill that role.

Growing up the way she had after her mom's sudden death, she was taught she was better than the poeple just outside her gated mansion. Jude though she hoped he was simply trying to spare her the same lonliness he was saddled with, she followed his teachings. Lucy never felt like she was any different than the middle and lower class, sure her father was loaded but that didn't mean she was. When she ran away in the dead of the night, she pocketed just enough of her jewelry to purchase a ship and train ticket with just enough left to buy her school uniform and phone. If it wasn't for the dean, she doubted she could hardly afford her school materials let alone a few things to decorate her dorm.

"Natsu." She spoke lowly, "I need a favor."

He made an oddmasculine sound to let her know she had his attenion.

"Do you know where we are suposed to go to pick up our school materials?" She whispered, "I am still missing a few things."

He nodded in reply.

"Um...would you mind-I mean if you are not busy I mean...showing me?" She asked, "I'll treat you to lunch."

Natsu halted his movements so suddenly Lucy was caught unaware, she bumped into him jarring her mind free of her nervous thoughts. She gave his back a questioning glance, before peeking through the gap between his arms swaying at his sides. She didn't see anyone, but she did notice the shining wooden railing she passed on her way down the boy's wing. She released a long breath before moving around him, her hand circling around the railing. Lucy had every intension of rushing down the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her, what was she thinking inviting someone she hardly knew on a venture around town?

Natsu cleared his throat an unreadable look on his face, "Sure, I don't mind."


End file.
